doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Believe (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Believe was the third episode of the first series of Torchwood: Lincoln City. It was written by 365ShaneEyoho and was released on Wattpad on 30 April 2019 along with episodes 1 and 2 as they had all been written in advance. Between this episode and the next there was a lengthy gap due to the amount of episodes made in such a short time span. The Story The episode opens with Shane returning from The Drunken Hound using the portal, Zach meets him as Shane gets changed in the room, Shane says he needs privacy but they'll talk later and Zach leaves him alone. Back in the main room, Lewis is keeping a log of the recent cases they've been on and notes that in the past few weeks nothing has been going on, Zach joins him saying that is a good thing and it means their doing their job. Lewis just shrugs off Zach's comment saying that it's too quiet as the camera pans to the computer which is showing no signs of alien or criminal activity at all. Following the title sequence, Shane re-emerges now willing to talk, only to find Lewis and Zach looking bored, Shane states that he's "only been gone a few hours and he comes back to nothing", he then says jokingly "It's just like a mid week night at the hound" the joke only gets a shrug from the others as Shane walks to the computer to find the same thing Lewis did. Shane just looks confused and even starts punching the top of the computer to see if its glitching which it isn't. Lewis questions what they should do and Zach suggests going out into the city to see what's going on. In the city, three guys can be seen. Two of them look old and have grey hair whilst the other looks younger yet rough and has a beard, they are all holding leaflets/flyers and are trying to hand them out to people to no avail, the bearded guy criticizes the other two for using leaflets and heads over to where a fountain is, there he has setup a microphone and starts talking about religion, after a few seconds he becomes preachy and starts trash talking the people walking by calling them "Heathens" he then beckons the other two to go into the church behind him which they do. The other two men walk through the church discussing the man outside and why they joined him in this cause, they have an exchange which ends up with them both agreeing that they all believe in the same cause. Shane, Lewis and Zach can then be seen walking through the city casually they talk about why it's so quiet and where all the bad guys are, it is this time Shane speaks up and says in a proud tone "Probably at the hound considering me and two other people just killed a Daedra there." this gets a few funny looks from people including the man with the microphone, Shane notices him and says to Lewis and Zach that he calls the guy "The Preacher" because of his arrogant yet passionate ways of speaking "to thin air" about religion. Lewis says that Shane is never afraid to speak his mind for Shane to say that's why we have bad guys, some of them can't handle the truth. Hearing what Shane was saying The Preacher stops talking into his microphone and runs into the church he storms in panic "There is resistance" before running back outside he then acts completely normal, meanwhile the other two men look at each other and open a curtain in the corner of the room where a rather complex looking hand scanner can be seen, one of the men asks the other if the extra security is necessary or if the preception filter will hold this doesn't get a response as the camera shows one of the men putting their hand towards the scanner, it then zooms in on the scanner as the hand has now changed to a grey alien looking hand. Shane can be seen in a Burger King eating a burger he says to himself "all this time ive been chasing aliens and criminals and being in Tamriel, ive forgot what a normal life is." Lewis can be seen visiting LAGAT College and getting his money for the week he comments saying "£15 a week aint too bad" before walking out. Zach can also be seen hanging out with friends he hasnt seen in years who have a short conversation with him as they catch up with whats been happening. A few hours go by and the three meet back at the base and seem alot happier and refreshed than before with the computer behind them still saying that theres no alien activity. The Preacher is then shown walking into the church and the other two men can be seen motionlessly approaching him, The Preacher states that he is not seen that man (Shane) again and he believes that they are ready to make the world believe in their cause, the others are skeptical about them using religion to get their point across as it is a pretty controversial subject for the human race, The Preacher shrugs it off and tells them to rejoice in the moment as they enter the room secured by the hand scanner, a door opens and several aliens can be seen seemingly chained up to the walls unconcious. With this the other men reveal there true forms as grey humanoid aliens "The Greys are satisfied with your work, we will do as you wish" they say in unison handing The Preacher a box full of money. The Preacher says to them "Release the specimens" with this all the aliens are seemingly released from their state and visibly enraged charge through the church and out onto the streets, there all the people on the streets have been frozen in place as The Preacher shouts entrancing commands at the people on the streets as the aliens run wild on the streets to do as they please. Finally back at the base the computer is picking up alien activity as opening the secret door in the church has put the preception filter down this somewhat excites the team before they leave. Shane explains that a preception filter is something aliens use to blend themselves in with their surroundings which is why they weren't able to be picked up on the systems. The three come out on the streets to see all the entranced humans frozen in place whilst the aliens cause chaos everywhere, after several encounters and several fights with many different aliens, the three look at the microphone stand where The Preacher was, Zach goes to break it but is stopped by The Preacher who grabs him and holds him against a wall, he antagonizes him and says that the trio are dirty heathens and that they are bound to go to hell should they try and stop him. With this, Lewis and Shane see what appears to be a spaceship manifest over the church, they charge in to find the Greys seemingly ready to leave, Shane gets their attention and confronts them the Greys explain in unison that they crashed on Earth centuries ago unnoticed by anyone, as time went on the church got built above their crash site. During this it shows Zach and The Preacher fighting. The Greys continue explaining that The Preacher found them and saw them as something from hell, with this they show their scarred bodies and reveal the secret room where the other aliens were to be a torture chamber, Shane says that Torchwood can help the Greys as The Preacher storms in after seemingly dealing with Zach, he quickly steals Lewis' gun and points it at the aliens. Shane protests saying that The Preacher would not be a better man if he used the gun. The Preacher says arrogantly that he is a servant of god and that his job is to protect the Earth from Satan's pets, he points to the Greys as he says this. Lewis calls him delusional and gets in his face, the gun fires but the Greys use their telepathic abilities to stop it and it falls to the floor. The Greys confront The Preacher getting angry with every word they say, they say that The Preacher tortured them, like the other aliens and that they even gave him money to try and get him to stop but still he didnt, they call him a monster which The Preacher cant take he snaps and charges at the Greys whilst Torchwood look on. The Greys then send out a high pitch scream which seemingly brings the other aliens back to their senses, they realise what The Preacher has done and detain him, The Greys say "You will be brought to justice, bring him" The Preacher, realising what hes done, looks around at the snarling aliens in panic and begs for Torchwood's help only to be knocked out by a returning Zach. The Greys along with the other tortured aliens take him up to the ship as the secret door closes and the hand scanner to access it is destroyed by one of Shane's lightning bolts. The team then retreat outside the church as they see the spaceship departing. Shane says to Lewis and Zach that the Preacher will have alot to answer for should he ever return, Lewis then says that the Greys will have it sorted as the three leave to go back to the base. Back at the base once again the computer says that no alien activity has been reported, Shane walks up to it and comically says "For once I believe it" as the credits roll. Category:Torchwood